Jacob Rivian (Anarchy)
Jacob (Ghost) Rivian Jacob is an artificial human made from the egg of a human female and DNA tissue of the Agma. Some would consider him a bit immature, and sometimes unstable. He resides in an apartment o the the planet of Utopia, neighbors with one of the only people he trusts, a man named Sasha. He is a morally grey area never really having problems with killing but won't kill someone innocent. His best friend is an assassin named Alex, they met on a joint assassination and became fast friends. He is currently 21. Backstory. Jacob's history is not something he likes to dwell upon. Raised to be the perfect weapon, he was taught all manner of weapon, brutally trained from when he could Walt to the age of sixteen when he escaped the facility he was put under harsh conditions of the freezing cold and boiling heat, made and trained to be a survivor throughout everything they put him through. For the longest time he was an innocent, happy, energetic boy who did as he was told by the woman who he considered his mother, a woman by the name of Allura, before they decided to put him through psychological training. At the age of seven they made him watch as Allura was murdered in front of his eyes by another test subject, the only other subject in the facility, in a fit of rage Jacob attacked the girl and killed her without mercy. From then on it was just killing and conditioning him for war. When he was sixteen the facility was attacked by an unknown attacker, scientists were slaughtered like livestock though not a cleanly, blood littered the walls as Jacob fought and killed security and soldiers that tried to keep him there. From then on he became a mercenary for hire mostly staying in the outer rim, the mindset that he grew up with was as such "If you want something then take it for yourself, using that mindset he took everything he wanted and fucked up anyone who tried to stop him. He was smart though never screwing with the "Food chain" of the underworld knowing if he fucked with those higher-ups then he'd be hunted for the rest of his life, life was good till a woman with abilities over the void similar to him took him and used him as a battery to power her portal to the Balal so she could use their power. He was saved by Sasha, Quest, and a man name Dante who died during the confrontation with Mergo, from then on he's worked with Sasha and Quest along with a woman name Monica, eventually being trained by Sasha's husband Moran the younger brother of Quest and Sasha to better use his abilities. Having been taught by them ll that is possible he went on to help a man reunite with his daughter, horrifically scarring himself in the process. Soon after he was adopted by Sasha and Moran after he got in trouble for having no contact for at least a year, he sometimes mumbles the name Marie in his sleep, nobody knows who she is though. Physical and Mental appearance. Alex stands at 6"2 with pure white hair and hazel eyes and is generally laid back, through years of training and the facility treating him as they did the twenty year old has a well toned body made for speed and dexterity, his stamina being through the roof being a very good thing that has helped in battle hundreds of times. After blowing up a facility Jacob has facial scar's from the firs and is blind in his right eye. He also has burns across the body and a state of the art robotic right arm to replace the missing one from the same incident. Mentally Jacob is a very serious person often analyzing and scouting the area he's in for exits and things that would help him in a fight, often looking for over in case of a shootout Jacob rarely shows this side of himself usually joking around as to let people underestimate him. Skills: +General warfare +Tacticality +Master Swordsmam + Explosive handling + Thievery +Agility and combat movement + Hand to hand combat specialist + Infiltration + A formidable Auric he often uses his Aura to transmute the surrounding area and uses his void abilities with his aura to transmit weapons around him in battle. Standard loadout. - Shades Defense. His Katana one of the only weapons he will carry with him at all times. An Adamantine blade, it was built under his supervision with materials he himself transmuted and hunted for. Shades Defense has runic writing over the blade and hilt giving it's already sharp edge an unneeded edge. - The TF-14 offensive sidearm his only other weapon made from Silver and Aconite, it uses Plasma charged Aconite cartridges and an Adamantine shell to prevent overheating. This weapon though used not as much as Shades Defense is, the TF-14 is saved for occasions such as nightclub brawls (They happen often) or just when a large group of people are after him, often using his expertise in gun-play to speak for itself. Category:Characters